War of the Immortals
by Irishchic1234
Summary: The legion are marching on to Camp HalfBlood, with a dubious Reyna leading them. On the other side of the Atlantic, the demigods on the quest are still trying to defeat Gaea. Sequel to my House of Hades fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The War of the Immortals

**Hello people of Earth and other surrounding galaxies! It is I, Irishchic1234, come to write yet another Percy Jackson fanfiction. This is actually a sequel to my House of Hades fanfiction, so if you haven't read that, you might be kind of confused. But I think you'll catch on pretty quickly. If you have read my HoH fic, that's great! Let's get started, shall we**?

Chapter I REYNA

Sometimes, Reyna seriously hated her job. Being praetor of New Rome was great, of course, but it came with liabilities. Like the fact that she had to deal with a whiny, teddy bear-beheading moron named Octavian. He had stirred the Romans into such a war-crazed frenzy that she'd basically been forced to lead an attack on the Greek camp. And if there was nothing Reyna hated more, it was doing things she didn't agree with.

She knew that attacking Camp Halfblood was the worst decision possible. They needed to work together with the Greeks, that much was clear. But Reyna saw no other course of action. The spear had been thrown, and the Romans were out for blood.

Also, Reyna had no one else to help share the burden of leadership. There was a reason for two praetors. They swapped battle plans together, told each other when they had a bad idea, and also calmed one another down when they needed it. That used to be Jason's job. Then it was Percy's. Now they were both of on this insane quest and Reyna was alone. Again.

The daughter of Bellona sighed and pushed these thoughts aside. Standing up, she grabbed her spear and walked out of her tent, the mechanical wolves following her dutifully. The Romans were milling around in the forest, weary from travel. The legion had marched for days towards Long Island, being attacked by tons of monsters along the way.

"Reyna!" a whiny voice called from behind her.

Octavian. Reyna sighed and turned around, plastering a weak smile on her face.

"Hello Octavian. I believe I put you on watch-duty. Why have you abandoned your post?"

"Nothing's going to disturb us anyway." he said impatiently.

"Reyna, when are we going to attack those Greeks?"

"All in good time, Octavian." Reyna replied wearily.

"The legion is exhausted from our march. We need to give them time to recuperate before the battle. It would be suicide to leap into a battle worn out. If Percy is any example, the Greek demigods are excellent fighters, and quite unorthodox in their ways of attack."

Octavian sighed, clearly not amused by this answer. He crossed his arms around his skinny frame and strode away in a huff. He was such a child.

"Get back to your post." she ordered him.

Octavian gave no indication that he'd heard her and Reyna walked away, getting ready for dinner.

The demigods sat down to a simple meal of bread, grapes and water that night. But they joked and laughed the entire time and if Reyna shut her eyes, she could imagine herself back at Camp Jupiter, sitting beside Jason as everyone dined, ravenous from a day's training. This daydream was destroyed by hearing a roar. Snapping up, Reyna saw a gigantic hellhound standing above them.

"Octavian, I told you to watch the borders!" she hissed at him.

Octavian was shaking in his boots, staring in absolute terror at the monster. Reyna muttered a curse under her breath and turned away from him.

"My bow!" she shouted, holding out her hand as someone threw her weapon towards her.

She notched an arrow and was prepared to shoot, when a cry threw her focus off. The arrow hit Octavian in the foot, but Reyna was too focused on the situation to feel sorry.

"Mrs. O'Leary, come back! You know you shouldn't leave camp!"

A teenaged boy ran down the hill towards them, searching for the hellhound. He spotted her and ran over,

"Mrs. O'Leary!" he scolded,

"Come back, now!"

The hellhound trotted over to him, betraying the Roman's location. The guy, ( a Greek demigod she presumed) stared at them, his eyes he turned tail and ran back up the hill, shouting,

"Camp HalfBlood, assemble!"

Reyna watched as a tidal wave of demigods ran down the hill towards them, all brandishing weapons and screaming battle cries. The Romans scrambled to get the prepare for the attack, grabbing their weaponry. Reyna could have kicked herself for being so stupid. Of course the Greeks knew they were coming. They wouldn't just sit around and wait to be attacked. Attack was the best form of defense. The hellhound had just be a hoax to throw them off guard.

Nymph and dryads melted from the trees and joined the hoard of Greek demigods, murderous expressions on their normally angelic faces. Soon enough, the legion was surrounded.

"You messed with the wrong camp." one spat at her.

And with that, the first swords crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER TIME! **

**Me: Rick Riordan, I herby strip you of your writing privileges**

**Rick: What do you mean? I wrote the series, for gods' sake!**

**Me: You have abused the PJO fandom in multiple ways. First, you separate Annabeth and Percy. You make us suffer anxiety for TWO YEARS, waiting for the Percabeth reunion. After that finally happens, we were overjoyed, thinking our OTP would be fine. But no! You then throw them down into Tartarus! How could you be so cruel?**

**Rick: It makes for good writing. Besides, it's not like I'm going to kill them evil laugh**

**Me: Don't worry, I have it covered. Percabeth are out of Tartarus and happily-**

**Rick: You're funny, kid, But you're still not getting the series.**

**Me: SOMEDAY, IT SHALL BE MINE!**

Chapter II REYNA

Reyna whirled around, pulling out her sword from its scabbard as she went. With a clang that shook her bones, her blade hit that of another camper. People were everywhere, it was difficult to tell who was Greek and who was Roman. Reyna didn't want to injure one of the legion. Well, technically, she didn't want to injure any demigods, but that wasn't an option at the moment. If you have a weapon pointed at your neck, you fight back with everything you have.

Reyna pressed backward with all the force she could muster. Two demigods who looked remarkably similar were attacking her, one on both side.

"Connor, let me handle her!" one yelled, swiping at her with his knife.

"Travis, are you insane?" the other called back.

"This chick would kill you with her pinky finger if I left your sorry butt!"

"Great vote of confidence, bro! Love you too!"

"You know it's the truth!"

They said all of this while the fight was still going on. Reyna had trouble keeping up, they danced around her so quickly. She wasn't used to non-Roman fighting; the Greeks fought as if bewitched by some spirit. They simply wouldn't stop moving.

But Reyna was a pretty decent fighter herself. She had spent years and years undergoing rigorous training at Camp Jupiter. She knew how to handle herself and how to handle pain. So that's why when one of the demigods whacked her in the ribs with the flat of his blade, knocking her breath away, she barely flinched. She simply clenched her teeth and kept going.

The battle went on for hours. The legion fought valiantly, as Reyna knew they would, but the Greeks had the added advantage of knowing the battle ground. Eventually, the fight just slowly trickled to a stop, both camps retreating to lick their wounds. But Reyna knew they would fight again, very soon.

Reyna made sure all her campers were in stable enough condition before she had her own wounds treated. The only injury that truly worried her was one of a newer camp; a twelve year old daughter of Venus. She was laying on a cot, her normal beautiful face contorted with pain.

"Michelle?" Reyna said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Praetor." she muttered out before gasping in pain.

"Surely doesn't look like nothing." Reyna said worriedly.

"What hurts?"

"My- my shoulder."

Reyna rolled the girl's sleeve down and saw a deep scratch crossing her collarbone. At first glance, it didn't seem too serious. That, added with the girl's reticence to show weakness, was why the healers had missed her.

"Medic, this girl is in great pain. Please attend to her." Reyna snapped,

"And make sure no such lapse in judgment happens again."

The healer nodded hurriedly and sat down next to Michelle, gently tending to her. Reyna nodded and then walked to her tent.

Once alone, Reyna shoved off her armor and rolled up her t-shirt, inspecting her wounds. She had bruises and cuts up and down her torso, but it didn't worry her. Nothing was totally agonizing, so she pulled her armor back on, making sure she'd be ready for the next attack. Reyna smiled as she remembered another fight, in another time.

It had been at Camp Jupiter, and a dragon had attacked. Reyna was on border patrol when she had been jumped on. She was still a newer camper, and getting used to her new life. As she fought, the dragon had clawed her along the ribs, tearing the soft skin. Reyna nearly passed out from pain, but still carried on fighting. Suddenly Jason appeared and jumped into the fight, helping her slay the dragon.

"Hey, you alright there?" he had asked, kneeling by her side.

Reyna stared up at him woozily, eyes going in and out of focus. But she still had enough strength to reply, saying,

"Do you think I'm alright?"

Jason grinned and gently scooped her up, holding her close.

"I take it by your tone, no?"

But Reyna had already passed out. Jason must have carried her back to camp and tended to her wounds himself, because when she woke up, he was sitting there, watching her.

"Hey! Somebody's finally awake."

Reyna sat up slowly and then said,

"How long was I out?"

"Twelve hours."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course. We're a big family; we take care of each other."

**Pretty sort chapter, I know...I have intense writer's block :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold up guys. Let's make something clear. I do not, repeat, DO NOT want my review inbox to become a war zone. A guest recently reviewed, criticizing someone else's support of Camp HalfBlood in a different review. This writer was the first person to ever read and review my first story, so naturally I felt defensive. **

**I do not care which camp you support. Both camps are awesome; if it's in a Percy Jackson book, of course it's going to be awesome! You could be Camp HalfBlood, Camp Jupiter; you could even be freaking Camp Monster Donut! (which would be pretty awesome, not going to lie) I don't give a rodent's rear end. Please keep your opinions on camps to yourselves, and don't attack other reviewers. This site is meant to be a place where writers can share stories they love. I'm sorry if I sound as if I'm lecturing you, because that is not the angle I'm going for. But this is how I feel. I love getting reviews, it really motivates me to keep writing. Just keep it clean, and we'll be fine. Ok?**

**Irishchic1234**

**PS. Hands up, who wants a Leo POV? It's a toss up between him or Frank. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III REYNA

Reyna woke up to the sounding of trumpets. She scrambled out of her cot, flinging on her armor and grabbing her sword. Running out of her tent, she prepared for another attack. She whirled around in a circle, looking for the attackers.

But what she saw was even stranger. A centaur was standing in middle of the clearing, a white flag of truce raised over his head. He wasn't even carrying a weapon. He was either stupidly courageous, intensely insane, or both.

"I come in peace." he said quietly.

Reyna slowly lowered her sword, and the other demigods gasped. They were ready to attack, but Reyna held them back. She swallowed and then said strongly,

"Why have you come here?"

"To talk to you." the centaur said simply.

Reyna nodded and said,

"Come into the tent where we can speak in private."

Now the legion thought she must have gone crazy. This centaur would probably kill her as soon as they were alone. But Reyna knew it was a risk she would have to take, if they wanted to get any negotiation done. So she allowed the centaur to walk ahead of her, and she shut the curtains behind them, blocking everyone else out.

The centaur was so tall, the top of his head brushed the felt ceiling of the tent. He tried to hunch over and then said,

"I want to tell you that i did not authorize the attack yesterday. It was lead by a few of my more- valiant campers. They shall feel the consequences, I promise." he said grimly.

"You're Chiron, correct?" Reyna said,

"Ancient trainer of heroes and all that?"

He gave an elegant nod of his head,

"The very same. And you are Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

Reyna nodded nervously. His knowledge of her was unnerving. She straightened her back resolutely and said,

"I assume you know why I brought the legion here?"

"To attack us." Chiron replied, without batting an eye.

"But I have seen a lot of leaders in my time, Reyna; Hercules, Jason, Perseus, Percy Jackson, they're endless. And i can tell when they believe in what they are fighting for. And you don't, do you?"

Reyna blinked, wondering how he could possibly know that. But Chiron's timeless eyes seemed to bore right into her's, drawing the answer out of her.

"No, I don't agree with this attack at all." Reyna said at last.

"I wished for our camps to work together."

Chiron smiled and then said,

"We are one and the same in that wish, Reyna."

"But how? Our camps already despise each other, how can we possibly get them to cooperate?"

"We can only try." the wise centaur said.

He stood up straighter and then said,

"Come with me."

"Where to?"

"To see camp, of course."

He clopped out of the tent, a surprised Reyna following him hurriedly. The demigods just seemed relieved to see her alive. Well, besides Octavian. Everyone knew he hated all praetors. Reyna nodded to the members of the legion, silently letting them know that it would be okay. They looked ready to charge up the hill into battle again, but Reyna gave them on of her famous death glares and they stopped in their tracks.

Chiron and Reyna walked up the hill together and she saw a gigantic pine tree with a dragon curled around it. She wondered what that could be about, but kept the question for another time. The centaur gazed around him fondly, before looking down at the daughter of Bellona. He gestured for her to walk forward. Reyna took a deep breath and stepped over the boundary line, into the proverbial enemy territory.

"Reyna, welcome to Camp Halfblood."

As she walked forward, Reyna tried to shake off a growing sense of dread. She couldn't help but feel like she was about to be brutally murdered. They hadn't gone ten steps before she heard a shout. Turning around, she saw a girl about her age running towards them, her fiery red hair streaming out behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back...Sorry for not updating in a few days. I've been busy studying for tests. I take Honors Bio and I swear my teacher is a monster, sent from the depths of Tartarus to make my life a misery. To make up for this, you get a Percy POV!

Chapter IV PERCY

Percy woke to find a skeleton starting curiously at him, its ghastly face inches from his own.

"Holy Hades!" Percy yelped, scrambling backward.

He thought for a second and could come up with only one reasonable explanation.

"Nico!"

The son of Hades was sitting in the mess hall below deck, his undead minions pampering to his every need. Everyone was staring around, caught between horror and respect. Well, Percy figured, no one besides himself and Annabeth had seen Nico practice his talent of necromancy. It could be pretty frightening the first time. Nico seemed quite at ease with the army he had so promptly assembled.

"So," he said, gulping back some Coca Cola, handed to him by a soldier dressed in a red coat.

"What's our next plan of action? We've got an army, now what do we do with it?"

Percy stared at him. Nico had just lost Hazel, his only family. She was dead for good; there was no way he'd manage to bring her back a second time. But Nico acted like it was nothing. In fact, he seemed more focused then he had in awhile.

"I personally want to march up to Gaea and raze her to the ground right now," Nico continued,

"But that doesn't seem to be the most sensible option. Does anyone else have any other ideas?"

No one said anything; they were still shell shocked from Hazel's death. Frank couldn't stop crying, Piper still hadn't spoken, Jason looked ready to murder somebody, Coach Hedge looked ready to help him, Leo had to stop himself from bursting into flame every couple minutes, Calypso had a look of utter misery on her face. And Annabeth had a look he'd come to know very well; her brain was whirring around faster than a top, thinking up an battle plan.

But shouldn't there be somebody else? Percy did a quick head count, and he was sure they were missing somebody...And then it hit him all over again. Hazel. She was gone. Percy looked down and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to do this.

"Nico, I think that's a great plan." Percy said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Gaea wanted war and she's gonna get it. So, let's raze her to the ground, shall we?" he continued, standing up.

A surprised group of demigods quickly assembled behind him. They marched off the ship, followed by millions of soldiers from different eras of history. Patriot revolutions dressed in rags, Nazi soldiers, modern army men and women. They all had blank expressions, eyes stony and always looking ahead. Nico had brought them back to do one thing and one thing only; Attack.

It wasn't long before they came upon their first opponent, a dragon. It roared at them, betraying poisonous fangs. It slowly moved toward them, keeping it's wings close to its lithe body. But Percy knew it would pounce soon. Nico cursed under his breath and muttered,

"i swear, if I get kidnapped again-"

But Percy ignored him. He was studying the dragon, looking for weak points. He knew that he wouldn't be able to attack directly, because all the dragon had to do was pierce him with a tooth and he'd be finished.

"Jason,' he said urgently,

"Gimme a boost."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Jason and Frank both put an arm under Percy's shoulders and got ready to lift off,

"Frank, eagle mode, and Jason, do your thing. I just need to get on it's back."

"You really are insane." Frank said,

"I take much pride in that fact." Percy said, grinning.

And then they went for it.

Percy was in the air for a split second and then landed on the dragon's back. He shook his head, trying to get his bearings. He couldn't believe that actually worked. The dragon hadn't seemed to notice him yet; it was too distracted by Jason and Frank. And Percy was perfectly fine with that. He needed to be ignored for the moment.

Percy snuck up along the dragon's back, staying low so he could maintain his balance. He needed to get to its neck to (hopefully) chop off it's head. He pulled out Riptide and was about to swing when the dragon finally noticed him. It roared and shook its head in rage, causing Percy to go tumbling back dow the way he came up.

Thanks the gods Percy had always liked skateboarding. He somehow managed to slide down the dragon's back upright, using the skills he had gained after years of skating. All you had to do was lean to the opposite side you going and stay still. It really wasn't that much different from going down a hill on his board. Well, minus a fire-breathing dragon that wanted to kill you, but you get the idea.

Percy landed on the ground at a run, did an unplanned somersault and then laid on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Spotting Jason, he quickly capped Riptide and threw it up to him.

"Catch!" he yelled.

Jason lunged for the pen and stared at it in confusion.

"This is a pen!"

"Uncap it!"

"Okay-" he said doubtfully, doing as Percy said.

Riptide expanded in his hand and he quickly slew the dragon. With a dying roar, the dragon began to disintegrate. Jason sank to the ground and handed the sword back to Percy.

"You're crazy." Jason said,

"Absolutely crazy."

"So I've been told." Percy said, getting up.

He looked around and nodded, satisfied,

"I should seriously teach you guys how to skate board."

The other demigods came forward, an enraged Annabeth first in line to yell at Percy.

"You take the dumbest risks!" she berated him, punching his gut.

Percy grabbed her fists and said,

"But you love me for them right?" he teased.

Annabeth's face fell and Percy knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"I wouldn't be such a Seaweed Brain if I didn't take stupid risks." he said, trying to make her smile.

Their conversation was interrupted when Nico came over, holding a knife in his hand,

"Percy?" he said,

"Yeah, Nico?"

"There's a theory I want to test. You just have to promise not to freak out."

"I promise."

"Okay," Nico said.

Quick as lightning, his knife was at Percy's shoulder, and he seemed to be ready to draw blood.

"What are you doing!" Percy cried, shoving him off and to the ground.

Instead of looking murderous, Nico looked-overjoyed. His eyes glimmered with excitement and he said hurriedly,

"I didn't cut you!"

"Well, obviously! I stopped you before you could!"

"No, I couldn't cut you! Your skin wouldn't let me."

Percy glanced down, and sure enough, he wasn't hurt at all. His shoulder was completely unmarked. But he had been sure Nico had hurt him...

A grin spread over Percy's face as he realized, even though he knew he really should have felt a sense of dread. Because this really was a curse. The curse of Achilles.

Love it? Hate it? Like it as a friend? There were a lot of references to my HoH fic, so if you're confused or have any questions, review or PM me! :)


	6. Chapter 6

So...I'M BACK :) I realize it's been almost a week since I last updated, for which I am sorry. And I fully accept the hate I shall be getting for this chapter :D

Chapter V PERCY

Leo was fascinated. Every five minutes, he'd come back and try to get Percy to wound himself. He even went as far as setting his palm aflame and grabbing's Percy's arm. But nothing he tried would hurt him.

"So, you're just completely invincible?" Leo said in wonder as they walked forward.

"Not completely. I have one place on my body that's not invulnerable. If somebody hits that, I'm sunk. And before you ask, it is not my ankle."

Annabeth grabbed his hand and held on tight. She was the only person he had ever told where his place of weakness was.

"You're not to take any knives for me this time around, Wise Girl." he murmured in her ear as they walked. She smiled up at him, lacing her fingers through his,

"No promises."

Nico stopped them awhile later, and then said,

"Okay, guys, here's the plan. You see how I have different soldiers from different periods of history? Well, every one of you gets to be a leader of that certain division, okay?"

Everybody nodded and Nico clapped his hands, saying,

"Alright! Jason, you've got air bombers from World War II, they're over there. And Piper, you have the Native American warriors, off to the left. And Leo..."

In the end, Leo commanded the modern-day soldiers, since they deal with bombings and fire a lot of the time, Calypso had the W.A.S.P.S under her control. (Percy had the audacity to ask what that was, earning him murderous looks from a bunch of undead women)

"We are the Women Air-force Service Pilots." one informed him stiffly.

Percy nodded quickly, making it seem like he knew what the heck she was talking about.

Annabeth controlled the American revolutionaries. She had their instant respect after they discovered that she was a child of Athena, since George Washington had been one too.

"A fine maiden." one said, looking at Annabeth appreciatively.

Percy quickly put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Who happens to be engaged." (HoH Fic reference)

"Pardon?" the soldier said, hitching his musket higher on his shoulder.

"Betrothed." Annabeth jumped in, blushing faintly,

"We- erm- plan on getting married soon."

"Ah, I see." the soldier said, sounding disappointed. Over what, Percy didn't know. He was dead, not much chance for romance there!

Frank got the Confederate soldiers, a fact that Percy found pretty funny. He remembered a different child of the war god, being general of the same bunch of fighters. Frank was much more calm-headed that her though! Nico was leader of the unnamed soldiers; the ones that couldn't be identified by any uniform. Percy could see why he picked them for himself. They were misfits, outcasts. And Nico liked that.

And Percy? He was put in charge of the Marines, a bunch of buff guys who looked like they could break his neck with one flick of their wrist. Percy appraised his legion, gulping. They all stared balefully back at him, faces basically see-through. Oh, this was going to be fun.

The make-shift army marched onward, trying to appear somewhat intimidating. The sun was low on the horizon when they finally stopped for the night. The demigods found a cave to sleep in while their soldiers would keep watch. Percy stretched on the most comfortable place of ground he could find and passed out immediately. And he has his worst nightmare ever.

It had started out great. He was dreaming about one of his favorite memories of Annabeth; when they slow-danced together on Mount Olympus. That was the first time he knew he had feelings for her. He watched the scene, grinning. Even though it was only two and a half years ago, Annabeth and himself had changed a lot in that time. It was nice to see themselves younger again.

But the happy memory was destroyed. As they were dancing together, the celebratory atmosphere quickly turned bleak. The sun went out, the music died, and all the guests disappeared. Percy looked around, realizing he was alone except for Hera.

"My Lady." he said respectfully. Hera was not somebody you wanted as enemy. She'd screwed with Percy's life enough as it was.

"Perseus Jackson." she said quietly,

"Do you know why I have brought you here?"

Percy shook his head. She sighed and then continued,

"You will be faced with a decision soon, little hero. I wonder if you will be able to make the right choice?"

"What is the decision, My Lady?"

Hera didn't answer that question, saying,

"Your fatal flaw is loyalty, is it not?"

"So I've been told." Percy said uneasily, wondering where she was heading with this.

"Unwavering loyalty." Hera tutted,

"Such a pity. You will have to choose."

"Choose what?" Percy demanded, getting angry now.

"Enough with the cryptic questions. Just tell me what I must decide!"

"Perseus, who is most dear to you in this world?"

The name sprang, unbidden, to his lips. He didn't even have to think about it.

"Annabeth."

"You must choose between the girl or the world. Sacrifice one to save the other, or all shall be lost."

"What!" Percy cried,

"Are you insane? I can't do that, I won't do that!"

"Make your choice, hero." Hera said as she faded off,

"The girl or the world?"

Percy woke up to Annabeth staring down at him, a small smile on her face,

"The zombie wakes!" she teased.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we're heading out."

Percy sat up as she walked off and rested his head on his knees, trying to think reasonably. But he couldn't. His mind was going a million miles a minute, jumping from thought to thought. That's ADHD for you. He was trying to make sense of his dream, but he almost didn't want to. Because the only possible conclusion he could come to was this: He would either have to sacrifice the world to save the girl he loved, or sacrifice the girl he loved to save the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**So...I realize that everyone who followed/faved/reviewed this probably wants to kill me at this point. But life just got in the way for the past couple weeks. First I got sick, (The ER was a new experience) And then I was in the school play which took up basically all my time. And now that I actually have free time again, I have lost any inspiration I once had for this story :(**

But never fear! I'm not giving up on War of the Immortals just yet. I am now collaborating with my friend on here, Belgrath. He'll be giving me plot ideas as we go along. So hopefully we'll be able to get the proverbial ball rolling again. Also, guys, I'm genuinely sorry for not updating, and I hope you haven't lost interest in what I write.

Irishchic1234

I belgrath will help out irishchic since she lost insporation so now this is a collab most of the ideas now have come from me but irishchic is still the main author im just giving her ideas to use as a plorline but them r keeping with her plotline follow fav n review!

Belgrath


End file.
